


Dog X And X Cat

by Mistory



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And I can't stop, Barbed Penis, Dogboy, Electricity, Gon has a vagina, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Potions, catboy, i took many liberties, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gon surprises Killua. Sometimes he forgets that, for all of Gon's bluntness, this friend of his is pretty in tune with his feelings.</p><p>It only takes a visit from Killua's sisters to set things into motion.</p><p>Chapter 2 up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog X And X Cat

It’s honestly disturbing how childlike Gon looks when he’s sleeping.

Like, I understand that Gon really, actually is a child at heart, but the fact that we’re, essentially, _dating_ and that Hisoka was still out after Gon’s ass didn’t make me feel any better.

Okay, Gon’s body is pretty macho and his jaw had an even five o’clock shadow draped over it this morning. He didn’t look like he’d be the target of a pedophile, but then, people usually don’t think of what makes him a total kid.

For one, he’s always damn improving. Okay, _I’m_ improving too, but Gon tackles it with that enthusiasm that makes everything fun. With his big soulful eyes and his wide grin; it’s a wonder why more people don’t see a kid instead of an adult when they’re with him.

Secondly, he talks like a total five-year-old. “Killua, can I have this?” “Killua, when’s Nanika coming over? I wanted to show her this flower!” “Killua, Alluka called me a ‘dick!’ Tell her it’s a bad word!” The most mature things I’ve ever heard him say were only said when he was in the midst of battle for some important cause. Don’t get me wrong, he could hold a decent conversation, but there was always that hint of child in him that came out when he was not being serious. Which was often.

Quite often.

But here was the third thing, the thing that really attracted Hisoka the most. Gon…well, Gon has this ass.

And it’s a really, _really_ nice ass.

So remember how I said that we’re “essentially” dating? Well, we’re _practically_ boyfriends, but there was a catch.

Gon didn’t really know it yet.

Gon didn’t know a lot of things, but the top three in my list were 1. We were dating, 2. Hisoka was still trying to rape him, and 3. We were _fucking_ dating why was he still fighting Hisoka who was trying to rape him?

Just kidding. Kinda.

For real, number three was that he has a great ass. It was perfect, really. Not too flat, like Wing-san’s, not too tight, like Hisoka’s, but nice and round, grabbable, perky. It’s a subtle curve that swings in a perfect arch up and over, and the few times I’d brushed against it or pressed into it on a crowded train were heaven.

Even Alluka agreed. “The boy has a head as empty as the sky,” she’d chirped. “But that ass is like a trampoline that you’ll want to bounce on again. And again. And _again_.”

Sometimes I worry about the adult she’s becoming.

Anyways, so the reason Gon didn’t know that we were dating is because we’d never _talked_ about it. Sure, we’d kissed and he’d told me that he only wanted this with me, and that no one else was allowed to touch me, ever, but honestly, with Gon you had to spell it out. If I didn’t say that we were “dating,” he was never going to think it. And hence, I was stuck in this weird, awkward limbo where I didn’t know if _he_ wanted to say it, if he wanted _me_ to say it, or if he just wanted things to be in a pseudo-awkward normal phase between us.

It sucked. I didn’t want this to continue.

So back to bed. Oh yeah, by the way, we do sleep together, in the basic sense of the word. It just kinda ended up happening when one night, Gon came into my room and tugged my shirt. He just told me to scooch, and I did, and he’d slept next to me ever since. I’ve realized that we have a serious lack of communication. That, I understood. I just didn’t know what the fuck to do about it.

So he was here now, as he’d been for the past who knows how long. I stroked his hair, and somehow he knew it was me and he leaned into my touch.

We were only wearing boxers, and the great thing about Gon is that he’s practically dead when he’s asleep.

I curled my fingers in his hair before releasing and smoothing my hand over the ridges of his neck. Gon has tightly coiled muscles, like Ging, but they don’t manifest themselves as serious bulky biceps and triceps like Bisky’s “real” form. They’re lean, flexible. I traced over his latissimus dorsi, enjoying his involuntary shiver. Gon’s skin is very sensitive; especially where the meaty muscle gives way to the soft fat around his hips. Being all muscle isn’t good, after all. It puts Gon in the danger of becoming bulky, and me in the danger of becoming stringy like Hisoka.

And with a charming thought like that one, I withdrew my hand and sighed. Gon didn’t know that Hisoka wanted to get in his pants. As far as he knew, Hisoka was that rival that never quite went away, curling at the edges of his mind with only sinister intentions. I mean, Gon’s not stupid. He knows that Hisoka’s into him, but he thinks that Hisoka’s just into weird things.

Which he is. But Gon is one of those things that is a little high on Hisoka’s priority list.

I sighed again, and finally I got up. Alluka and Nanika were coming over today to play in our treehouse. Gon and I had finally moved in together in the mysterious Dark Continent, beyond what is inhabited by humans.

It’s actually kinda great. We get called on a lot of missions and all, but in the end we always find each other at home and…well, I’ve never known what a home felt like before I got here. As fucking sappy as that sounds, my home is with Gon. And that’s why no fucking perv-ass pedophile is going to take him away from me…!

I feel like I might have some sort of issue here.

The stove was lit, the eggs were cracked, and the butter was sizzling. With the amount of fat we burned every day, exploring this new world and filling up the map for the Zodiacs, we needed high-fat foods to replace the energy. Alluka and Nanika, or the Sarcastic Sisters as I now call them, keep telling us that we’re going to turn into chickens and hatch some eggs ourselves.

Instead of disgusting me, though, I always think about kids.

Ugh, I know. I’m not even married to him yet. He doesn’t even know that we’re dating. But I can’t help it. Gon would make a great dad because really, he’s nothing like Ging. He isn’t shy around other people, he loves children, and most of all he’s a devoted person. He can’t stand not seeing his friends again, much less his own kids. After the Chimera Ants fiasco, I can’t help but wish that we could just, I dunno, adopt a couple of the poor kids whose parents were dead in the war.

The thought of having that sort of life with Gon, a happy one filled with little footsteps and the smell of Gon’s dinner every night, was something that I hoped for with all my wildest dreams.

“Mm, Killua?” Gon called from upstairs. “You cooking eggs again?”

“Come down, Gon, the Sarcastic Sisters are coming,” I announced, untying the apron around my body. “Can you bring me a shirt and some shorts?”

Gon shuffled around a bit upstairs before coming down fully dressed and with a dreamlike smile, holding out my favorite shirt and a pair of my dark blue, baggy shorts.

“I dreamed that you and Alluka were swinging from the new branch,” he sighed. “Nanika and I were on the other side, but Nanika wanted to watch the ground instead of swinging.”

“She would,” I replied, because Nanika enjoyed looking at things that frightened the manliest of men. The new branch of the World Tree was around 14 thousand kilometers high, and it only grew in last week. “Maybe we should build a swing, huh?”

“Nah,” Gon yawned. “The branch’s gonna grow thicker. The ropes would just snap.” I nodded and pulled on my T-shirt. I reached down to grab my shorts from the floor and Gon made a funny noise.

“What’s up?” I asked, turning to him. “Is there another Vulture outside the…?” But he was looking at me, not the window. Or rather, he _was_ looking at me before he caught my gaze and looked away.

“Nothing!” he said childishly, looking for all the world like a kid keeping a secret. “Don’t forget to flip the eggs!”

I looked at him suspiciously before turning and flipping the eggs. My shorts were pooled around my right ankle, but I didn’t want to pick them up just yet. “What’s the plan for today?” I asked.

“I was gonna run up to the top and see how long the tree was today.” As normal. “Then I was gonna call Palm and tell her that I’m going to see the weird Bog again. Maybe she can convince Ikalgo to come with me.” I chuckled at the thought. Ikalgo was a water creature, but he liked being with me more than Gon. Something about my maturity. Actually, everything about my maturity. “It’s not funny, Killua! I think there’s an underwater tunnel there and Ikalgo can help me look for it!”

I smiled at him while plating the eggs. Gon’s pout was adorable, but I paid special focus to his puffy pink lips and the way they pinched slightly against each other. He’d shaven, which was nice, though it was rather haphazard judging by the missed patches. Only Gon would look good with some patches of his hair still thicker than others.

I reached down and once again grabbed the hem of my shorts. I knew his eyes were on me, because he wasn’t talking and my Nen could feel his. And, you know, my ass was nothing like his, but it was still pretty decent, so I smiled and pulled myself up. He didn’t say anything as my shorts came around my waist, but I could tell he was still looking so I bent down and picked up my apron while I was at it. I even spent some time folding it a bit, just to give him a show.

The spell was broken when my two darling, loving sisters banged on the door.

“Nii-chan! Gon-chaaan!” they shrieked. “Let us in! We’ve got a new Potion that we want you to try!”

* * *

 

Once the eggs were cooked and Gon generously made the girls pancakes, we took a seat in the dining room.

“I got you this flower, Nani-chan!” Gon said cheerfully, automatically fixing it to Nanika’s short hair. It was clear that Gon favored Nanika, but Nanika showered him with gifts of her own to make it an equal admiration.

“I-I got you this beetle, Gon!” she replied ecstatically. “It’s a rare one that squirts out blue dye when you tickle it!” Immediately, she and Gon got engrossed with trying to dye the flower blue. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Alluka.

“Nii-chan, I prepared this Potion to put into your orange juice,” she announced matter-of-factly. “Gon has to drink Nanika’s with the apple juice, though.”

“Wait, you prepared two separate ones?” I asked, confused. “Why can’t we both have the same one?” Alluka shrugged.

“I want to see which works better,” she said. “And Nanika’s happens to go better with apple juice, which is Gon’s favorite, I’m afraid.”

“Tch, no wonder,” I huffed, taking the Potion and pouring into my orange juice. “This better not kill me.” Alluka’s face broke into a smile.

“Silly Onii! It won’t kill you!” she said joyously. “As with all our Potions, the effect wears off in an hour or so. We just want you to try it so we can see what happens!” My Sarcastic Sisters had become Potion connoisseurs once they’d figured out how to split themselves. Nanika had a knack for finding very interesting ingredients, such as the rare beetle, and Alluka had a knack for researching interesting ideas for their Potions.

Both of them were crazy about Potion-making. And they were good at it, too. My favorite was the Battle-Limit-Tester, or the BLT. It showed me just how tired the opponent was so that I could better determine whether to flee or fight.

Gon’s favorite was the High-Flyer, which suited him because that man could spend eons up in the sky. Whenever he was up there, I wanted to be with him. Gon’s face, shining against the sun, his eyes closed in bliss; that was one of my favorite memories.

“Anything for Alluka and Nanika!” Gon said exuberantly before gulping down his apple juice. “More please!”

Nanika giggled happily. She and Gon had hit it off immediately, because when Nanika had realized she couldn’t give her curse anymore, she’d been devastated. Gon had taught her that even the smallest gifts could mean a lot, and he always lit up like a firefly whether she gave him something as simple as a leaf or as valuable as a rare beetle.

Gon would make a great father. Case in point.

“I’m done with my eggs, Killua!” Nanika cheered. “Can I have dessert now?”

“Nanika, dessert after dinner, not breakfast!” Alluka lectured, but I got up and took their plates anyway.

“It’s okay, Alluka. You guys are guests, so we’ll have whatever you want,” I said with a wink. The girls giggled and Gon whooped.

“You two should come around more often!”

I shook my head and smiled at the sink, washing the dishes by myself. It was…nice, above everything. Gon was happy and the house was lively because of guests. I eavesdropped on their conversation while pouring soap on the sponge.

“So what’s this Potion supposed to do?” Gon asked, as always.

“You’ll see!” Nanika giggled, as always.

“Well, mine’s going to turn Nii-chan…” Alluka started to whisper it to them, and I was suddenly startled by Gon’s loud guffaw.

“That’s perfect!” he chortled. “I mean, Killua’s so –”

“Shhh!” both Nanika and Alluka shushed him. Gon’s giggles quieted until he only let out a sharp laugh once or twice.

“Why do you test on us, anyways?” he asked. “I mean, it’s a long ways to travel from your place to ours.”

“Well, you both are a couple of healthy and fit men,” Alluka said curtly. I felt my ears flush with the mention of a “couple.” I was full of wishful thinking, sue me!

I walked into the room with three bowls of chocolate ice cream (Gon wasn’t allowed to have any until he finished his eggs) just as Nanika began stuttering.

“She means like you’re two healthy guys, not like you’re a _couple_ couple or anything!” she tried to emphasize. I felt tense all of a sudden. Alluka shot her sister a look and Nanika quieted, aware that she’d said something wrong.

“What do you mean?” Gon laughed. “Of course we’re a couple!”

My sisters and I looked at each other in shock. Gon noticed this and began frowning.

“Wait, this isn’t something new,” he reasoned, laughing awkwardly. “We’re moved in together! And we travel together sometimes! And…” He quieted down and glanced at me with something a lot like heartbreak in his eyes.

“W-we…” he said, trembling. “Killua…we’re d-dating, right?”

I couldn’t say anything. I hadn’t even known that we were dating! Gon looked at me with those damn, quivering puppy dog eyes and I…I just couldn’t contribute.

“I didn’t know we were dating,” I said in a quiet voice. Tears spilled over Gon’s cheeks.

“Oh,” he said softly. “Um. Oh.” He sniffled and his shoulders shook a little before he wrapped his arms around himself. “I…gotta go.”

My sisters and I watched as he ran out the door of the tree house, and I heard a faint thud that had my heart leap to my throat. He’d jumped down to the very bottom of the tree in one leap.

“Gon!” I shouted after him, popping my head out of the window. “Don’t you dare jump down like that again! Are you crazy?” But he was out of earshot, so I leaned back and sighed. He’d thought we were dating? Wasn’t that ridiculous? We hadn’t even talked about it, and with Gon…

“Brother, you’re harsh!” Alluka chided. “Poor Gon!”

“Killua didn’t know, Allu!” Nanika protested. “Sometimes with Gon it really isn’t that clear.”

Alluka sighed and turned to me. “You’re supposed to be the cool one,” she said sullenly. “You should go after him. Who knows what our Potion did?” A sudden prick of dread came over me.

“Oh shit, your Potion!” I cried. “Dammit, this couldn’t have happened at a worse time!”

“Well don’t blame us!” Alluka snapped.

“I’m not _blaming_ you!”

“Allu, Killu, stop!” Nanika suddenly yelled. “Killua, you have to go and save Gon!”

“ _Save_ him?” I asked incredulously. “Is your Potion really that bad?” Alluka and Nanika only looked at each other unsurely, and with that cheerful notion I was off and running.

“Dammit Gon!” I shouted. “Come back!”

When I finished running down the tree and into the dense forest, I stopped. Gon’s Nen was so great that it was typically easy to figure out where he went. But the forest had a Nen of its own, and it quickly swallowed up Gon’s trail.

I stopped at a patch of dry grass and raked my hand through my hair. I had no idea where to start looking.

* * *

 

It was only a minute before something strange began to happen to me.

Immediately, I thought of the Potion and let myself succumb. Alluka and Nanika were still at home, I could tell, but I needed to find Gon before I could return to them and have them explain the effects.

My ears started to shrink, and all of a sudden, I couldn’t hear the breeze flowing through the trees.

“What the –”

A pain erupted from the top of my head. What had they done to me? This wasn’t what I’d expected! My lower back started aching, and then a strange sensation of expansion hit me. It felt like someone was wrenching my spine straight out of my back, like a thread being unwound from its spool. I opened my mouth to yell, but what came out was…

A very loud, very feline yowl.

“No. Fucking. Way,” I hissed, feeling fangs on my lips. I ran my tongue over them and managed to nick it, slightly. “What is going on?”

My nails were longer than before. I examined them carefully before realizing that these were, in fact, my claws! I turned and – there! My tail twitched against my back innocently, as if it didn’t just cause me piercing pain moments before!

I was terrified.

But before I could run screaming back to my sisters, I heard a soft, unusual whimper with – I touched the top of my head – my new ears.

The whimper sounded just like Gon, and I knew that his Potion had probably handicapped him as well.

“Gon!” I cried out. My eyes were sensitized to the darkness of the forest, and I quickly climbed over the undergrowth. “Gon! Are you there?”

The whimpering stopped. Gon didn’t want to be found.

I hissed, annoyed. He may not have wanted to be found, but we needed to talk. There was nothing more annoying to me than not knowing what Gon was thinking. Really, if someone as simple as _Gon_ had hidden thoughts, their value was equivalent to a national treasure.

My nose wasn’t as good as Gon’s even on a good day, so I relied on my eyesight and hearing. I targeted my Nen to my cat ears and I could hear _everything_.

The crickets chirped all around me, and if I concentrated hard enough I could even hear Alluka and Nanika talking to each other in nervous titters. But I zeroed in on a wet sound, coupled with helpless panting.

It was Gon. I dashed off in that direction, trying to be as silent as I could so he wouldn’t escape.

Strangely enough, however, Gon wasn’t moving. He was sticking to one spot, trying to be quiet, but whimpering helplessly all the same. Was he injured? Was there an enemy nearby?

Suddenly, I didn’t care about my noise. I whooshed past the trees with my newly-acquired reflexes, leaping up and over branches and finally landing gingerly in a clearing.

What stopped me wasn’t the sight of Gon. It was the _smell_.

And instantly, I knew what had happened.

“G-Gon?”

“Killua, please don’t!” Gon’s cry came from across the clearing. Despite his words, despite my own knowledge, I went over to him. But as I walked I noticed that I was tense. Predatory. I wasn’t walking to Gon, I was _stalking_ over to him. If Gon made any move to escape, I –

_There!_

I lurched and pinned him down, ignoring his struggles and pressing his front against the wet earth below. Gon pushed up and my claws stuck against his sides, causing him to whimper and press back down again.

No. He wasn’t running away. Not this time.

“Gon, listen, are you okay?” I asked shakily. It was hard to control myself because, oh god, even though he had those floppy ears and that bushy tail, his ass was still perfect. And the _scent_ …!

“K-Killua…” he moaned. “Oh g-god what’s happening?”

I couldn’t bear it. I leaned over him and breathed into his ear. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” I gulped. “Remember? Nanika and Alluka came over?”

“ _Mmmh_!” Gon hummed. “I don’t care! Wh-what can I do now?” And curse him for sounding like a petulant kid again! Curse me for wanting him so badly like this! “It feels…weird!”

“I’m sorry…” I gulp. “But you have to s-stay like this until the Potion passes.”

“No!” he cried. “Noooo Killua, I…nnn…I need…” It was like a bucket of pheromones was dumped over my head. I could feel his body squirming beneath those baggy clothes of his, trying to let loose. I could feel the wet heat pool from between his legs, and when did my knee get there?

“Please…” Gon begged, and I stooped over him. “Come _on_ , _please_!”

“I’ll have to fuck you,” I sobbed, pressing my face to the nape of his neck. “I’m so sorry, Gon, but I can’t…I won’t do this to you!”

“Why not?” Gon wailed, and my ears tipped back. “Why won’t you?”

“I-I won’t do it against your will-”

“But I _want_ you to do it, Killua!”

My tail twitched and I stared at the back of his head.

“W-what?”

He suddenly flipped himself over, with no small amount of effort, and glared at me with tears in his eyes. “I w-want you to do it!” he shouted. “I kn-know that I’m not smart like you, and that I’m a man, but I…” His voice trailed off, but the intensity of his eyes remained. “I just want to be with you. Please, Killua! Please don’t leave!”

My heart felt like it was being shred in two. Gon’s eyes were as open and soulful as ever. I could tell that he was baring his heart to me; that everything in his heart was true. But that meant…

“Gon, I didn’t even know that we were dating!” I pleaded. “We can’t do this so fast…we have to talk!”

“Of course we were dating!” he cried, hurt. “We _are_ dating! You touch my butt every morning when I’m sleeping!”

I gaped at him. “How did you know about that?”

And even the aroused dogboy Gon managed to look sheepish. “I don’t know about it while I’m sleeping. When I wake up, though, your Nen is all over it.”

I wanted more than just my fucking _Nen_ all over it, and the hairs at the back of my neck stood straight up. “You knew about it, and you didn’t tell me.”

“Killua, you love me,” he suddenly blurted. “These kinds of things…you can’t hide that from me. We know each other too well!”

“I…” I was embarrassed, flushed to the bone, aroused to my very core. But what he said was truer than any of those things. I loved Gon beyond the physical feelings. I needed him utterly and irrevocably. “Gon…”

“Killua,” he said softly. “If I fully understand what love is, then I can freely say that I love you most of all.” My heart thumped in my chest at his words. “So please fucking _fuck_ me already!”

My breath let out in a whoosh and I loomed over him, pinning his wrists to the sides of his head. “You really want this?” I asked, my voice strained and raw.

“That’s what…ah…I’ve been saying!” he snapped, canting his hips forward and back. “Please, Killua, I need you! I’ve needed you all this time…from when you first started touching me…!” And touch him I did. All of a sudden, Gon’s body wasn’t forbidden anymore and I could explore it as I liked. I traced his chest, thumbed his nipples, thumbed them harder when his cheeks darkened and he arched his back.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders and slipped beneath my loose shirt. “Killua…I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”

“Why didn’t you?” I growled, scratching his sides and making him yelp. Gon’s temporary tail was thumping in excitement, and though I found it annoying I knew it meant I had more control over his body. “Why didn’t you just touch me everywhere, like I did with you?”

“Because you’re a light sleeper,” Gon sighed. “You…ah…would’ve figured it out.” He obediently lifted his hands when I tugged at his shirt, and I lifted it to see his sweaty torso. It was glorious. The tan skin reflected the sunlight perfectly, and the lines of his muscles formed beautiful crevices for the sweat to travel across. His chest rose to meet my mouth as I licked at his nipple, surrounding it with the heat it deserved. His hand rose and petted my huge ears as I sucked.

“Mmph,” I hummed. I was too content to let go of his chest. Gon was softer, somehow, then what I had imagined. With his hand stroking at just the right spot, and his nipple fitting against my lips so perfectly, I felt a sort of rumble build up in my throat.

“Killua, are you _purring_?” Gon asked incredulously. My “purring” stopped immediately, and I detached from his nipple so fast that his hand flew off to the side. “Oh, no, it’s okay!” he laughed. “I, I want this to feel good for you too.”

With a gentle smile, Gon pulled my head towards his other nipple. The first one looked nice and red, already swollen with my ministrations. Gon hitched his breath as I sighed over the second one, making it harden into a peak before bathing it in warm saliva just like the first.

“Kil-Killua,” Gon sighed. “This is nice and all…but I need…something inside me.”

I peeked up at him and his face was flushed completely. He was looking down at me imploringly, practically begging for touch.

And, well, I’m not good at turning that face down.

“Scooch up,” I said gently. My hand found the curve of his hip and stroked against it, encouraging him to move. He breathed my name, and as a reward, I pulled down his boxers and sweats. “Keep going,” I purred. “You look so, so beautiful.” Yeah, classic act, Killua. What I wanted to say was that he looked perfect, like an angel, all for me. I wanted him to feel like he was the only one for me, because he was. The feelings were bubbling up inside of me. How could this happen? How could something so perfect, so fitting, happen to someone like me?

If it was even possible, Gon’s face grew redder. “Killua,” he laughed. “You look so much more beautiful. I always wonder why you don’t just find someone else, especially since I treated you so harshly at NGL…”

I leaned back and stared at him, my hand pausing at his thigh. NGL was so long ago, and the Ants were all but disseminated. They were dark times, sure, but Gon was in pain just as much as I had been. All was forgiven in the end, but it seemed that Gon didn’t think so.

“That’s impossible.”

“What?” Gon gasped as I pulled his leg over my shoulder.

“Finding someone else? Finding someone more perfect than you?” I grunted, staring down at his beautiful cock. “Gon, I know you won’t believe me, but you’re the only one I could possibly want. Without you, it feels like I’m not myself.”

Gon gave a shuddering cry as I touched the wonderful, firm length of his hardness. He kept sighing and whimpering, slowly becoming more receptive. “B-but everyone asks me,” he gasped. “Why you are friends with me? A powerful Transmuter, paired with a simple-minded – ah, oh _Killua_ – Enhancer?” I groaned as his eyes started to grow cloudy, my own arousal beginning to form. I opened my mouth, but the words just didn’t seem to take shape. My throat was constricted, and I had so much to say that nothing came out.

His hole was sopping wet. At a sudden whim, I took some of his slick and tasted it. It was sweet, slightly salty, but amazing. I shuddered and fisted his dick even faster.

“Ah, mmm, oh, oh, that’s…” Gon breathed. “Killua, _inside_!”

My breath caught and I stiffened. It was so surreal, the feelings that overwhelmed me, the lovely gasps and whimpers that escaped Gon’s mouth, the thumps of his tail as it excitedly wagged for me. And suddenly, my words didn’t stop.

“You’re _mine_ ,” I growled. I licked at my fangs and leaned into his neck. “You’re no simple-minded Enhancer. You’re the kind, loving, beautiful man I grew up with. You’re nothing but mine, Gon, and if anyone tells me different, even you, I’ll prove them _wrong_.” And with that, I plunged two fingers inside of his waiting, twitching hole.

“Uh!” Gon grunted sharply. His eyes were blown wide as his chest arched straight up. It was breathtaking, the way his body clamped around me. It pulled me deeper, slicking me up and assimilating me to the climate. I could feel Gon’s shudders, his need for me to be inside of him. I could feel him want more, his tail stock still and expectant, his ears tilted forward and echoing every last one of my gasps. I could only give ragged gasps as my fingers curled and twitched inside of him.

“You’re so,” I gasped helplessly. “God, Gon, you…”

Gon only huffed and tugged at my shirt, ripping it clean off. I barely felt it, so stricken by his hands all over my chest.

“Your hair…is on end,” Gon chuckled breathlessly. “Killua, you’re shocking me…”

And I was. Small bolts of electricity traveled across Gon’s hips and his mouth from where we’d kissed. There was no doubt that there was electricity inside him, but I couldn’t stop it.

“’S okay,” he breathed. I hadn’t realized that I was speaking aloud. “Ah! Your face…it’s so red.” A keening whine erupted from him as he wrapped his legs around me. One of his warm, warm hands traveled below my belly button, nestling in the hairs down there. “So soft,” he huffed. “Uhhh…” The sounds my fingers were making in his hole were intoxicating. I added another, and his channel clenched to give this digit the same treatment as the others.

Gon lurched up and grabbed my face with his right hand. He gave a sloppy lick across my lips and I automatically opened my mouth, letting him explore inside. He sat up so that he could engross himself in my mouth, and this new angle allowed me to rub deeper, spread wider. I swallowed up Gon’s groans and pants, feeling his left hand find my arousal and give it an experimental tug.

I pulled away and gave a loud hiss. Gon’s hand was as warm as the rest of him, like the very Sun was holding onto my cock. Gon gave a small pained gasp, and I looked down to see that his palm had little scratches.

“Ugh,” he growled. “Barbed penis…”

“I won’t put it in,” I supplied, wanting to taste his wonderful tongue again. Gon clenched around my fingers and hid himself in my shoulder.

“No…I need more than fingers inside me,” he pleaded. “I don’t care about the barbs. I _need_ you.” My ears twitched and my fingers involuntarily curled inside of him. “ _Ah_!”

His vice gripped tightly and Gon clutched at my shoulder. I heard him take a deep breath before he released a large, lingering howl right against my ear.

“Gon!” I snapped, but I rubbed against the spot once more. Gon’s howl came to an abrupt halt and his ass gave out more slick. “Gon…”

Gon suddenly pushed away from me, eyes wild. He licked against my mouth, inside, before he turned around and pushed that brilliant ass on display.

And in that very moment, I couldn’t think.

Gon’s moans reverberated in my ears so that there was nothing else. I could only see the flush on his back, the sweat dribbling off his side. Gon’s calls of my name, only me, no one else.

His tail was pushed to the side, and his hole gleamed beautifully under the afternoon sun.

“Gon, Gon,” I chanted, draping my body over him. I licked the nape of his neck before biting down harshly, forcing his upper body down until his cheek met the ground. Gon whined and he pushed his ass back against the cradle of my pelvis, and oh, it was like that ass belonged there. I moaned and pushed back against him, and his whines turned more insistent, needy.

“Killuaaa!” he screeched. “God, just…put it _in_ me already!”

It took me a moment to register his words because I was too busy claiming what was mine. My fingers squeezed his glorious cheeks just as my fangs dug into his meaty shoulder, breaking the skin and placing marks along the way.

But I finally got the message when my cock couldn’t hold back anymore. With a painful twinge, it elicited sparks all the way up my spine, raising the hairs on my neck even more.

“Killua, the electricity,” Gon gasped. I breathed heavily as I leaned back a bit, positioning myself.

“Gon,” I choked. That was the only word I could muster in this state. “Gon, Gon, _Gon_.” I could see the electricity in my palm, transferring itself through Gon and into the mossy ground, but I couldn’t stop it. My hair was completely on end, and my Godspeed was making my tail crackle with electricity.

I pushed in and Gon screamed as the electricity coursed through him. He scrabbled at the ground, but his hole clenched me tighter and welcomed me in.

“Killua! Yes, yes, _yes_ , YES!” he cried. “Deeper, oh god, more, MORE!” My body was feverish. I hummed at the feeling of being inside that all-consuming heat, pushing in further, staking my claim. Gon was soft, wet, pliant beneath me, clutching at the ground below and crying out as if I had given him the greatest gift of all.

It was only when I was seated deep, deep within him that my teeth released him and I could form sentences again.

“Gon,” I whispered, because that was the easiest thing to say. “Are you okay?”

I only got a sniffle as an answer, and my heart sunk.

“Killua,” Gon sobbed. “ _Killua_. I’ve loved you. I don’t know how long, but I have.” My heart leapt to my throat at the admission, because Gon was never someone to bottle something up like this. But then, Gon was never someone who would automatically think we were dating without a prior discussion.

“I didn’t know we were dating,” I confessed, and he stiffened beneath me. “But I wanted to. So bad.” Gon gave a surprised chuckle.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

I kissed his cheek, then, because it was soft and golden and smelled like him. Gon gave a happy sigh before turning and meeting my mouth with his own. I wrapped one arm around his torso to support him, enjoying the feel of my tongue within his warm mouth and my dick inside his warm, smoldering ass.

Gon clenched and unclenched experimentally, and I hissed again.

“Hey,” Gon breathed, his eyes drowned in lust again. “Move for me.”

I felt my throat close yet again, tightening my hold around him. Gon returned to facing forward, ducking his head and meeting the soft earth below. I followed him, resting my forehead between his shoulder blades for a moment before bracing myself and…

Pulling out of that massaging heat, slowly feeling Gon’s sighs as my…barbs pierced his walls.

“You okay?” I asked again, pushing back in. Gon gave a loving “ahhh” that thrilled me to my very core.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” he said honestly. “I think…mmm…it’s because…ah! My h-hole is looking for a knot.”

As petty as it was, I frowned and pulled out a bit recklessly. Gon gave a groan and his hands clawed the mossy undergrowth.

“Then I suppose it doesn’t matter how hard I go?” I asked casually, excitement taking a hold of me. Gon shuddered with arousal, but he turned his head and I could see the lust form in his eyes at my words. “You don’t mind, then?”

“ _Do it_ ,” Gon groaned, dropping his head forward and pushing his ass back. “ _Breed_ me, Killua.”

And honestly, what the fuck. How could he say something like that so casually and still expect me to hold my load?

Gon kept surprising me at every corner.

I shoved into him again, mercilessly. He keened as I kept pulling out of that wonderful heat, then sheathing myself again. Gon was my light, my shining star. If there was anything he wanted, I would give it to him. He would be with me forever, forever Gon and Killua, no one else.

I could feel his abdomen expand and contract, his Nen turning into pure heat. I pulled out so that only my head was encased in him before shoving myself back in completely, hearing him groan and drench my dick in slick again. With one hand I held his torso again, and with the other I felt for his blazing cock.

Gon gasped as I started pumping, using his natural slick as lubrication. “Killua…Killua!” he cried. “Ohhh…”

I was positively salivating. This was Gon, after all, the boy who was human sunshine, the man who was more soulful than the rest. And he was mine, from the patches of hair on his chin to the last drop of slick he spilled for me. My hips canted faster, trying to make him see what he did to me, trying to be everything he’d ever wanted and needs.

The sounds of our fucking echoed around the clearing. Gon’s gasps and sighs matched the atmosphere perfectly, and I gave kitten licks to all of the developing bites, nursing them to redness. From our position, I couldn’t see how red his nipples were, but I shifted my arm against his torso so that I could toy with the left one.

“Killuaaaa!” Gon yelled again, devolving into a howl. “F-feels, so good!”

I kept up my thrusts, hearing him squeal and sigh as we set up another rhythm. Gon met them and panted, like a dog, as I continued to stroke his cock and squeeze his nipple.

“Who do you belong to,” I growled.

“You,” he breathed back. “Always you.” The warmth in my cheeks couldn’t falter.

“Good boy,” I praised, and his dick twitched in my hand. “Is my pretty boy ready to come for me?”

“Mmm,” Gon moaned. His ears were flopped down to the side and there was a slight bit of saliva on the corner of his mouth. I moved my hand down to the base of his dick, noting the knot there. I squeezed around the girth at the same time I pushed forward at a new angle, and Gon suddenly cried out and hid his face in the dirt. “Killua. Killua, oh, right there! Yes!”

I noted the change in mood and pressed myself to the spot. Instantly, his balls tightened, and I watched as rope after rope of come stained the moss below with white.

Gon’s penis was large in my fist, but when I released it he gave a sigh of relief. His come kept leaking steadily, but his body was worn and his chest fell against the ground.

I wasn’t finished, though. “Brace yourself,” I warned gently. Gon gave a tired smile before clenching the moss and spreading his legs to give me more room to work with. His orgasm meant that his channel was tighter than ever, and I hissed yet again as I moved within him.

The slick made my barbs inconsequential. My urge to come just by the smell was overpowering. Grabbing onto Gon’s hips, I pulled back and, with no small force, thrust back in.

“Ah!” Gon yelled. But I couldn’t be stopped. I was so close; I could feel it surging inside me, coiling into a white-hot need. My claws dug into his supple skin and I surged into him, forcing him to take all that I had to give.

Gon gasped when I filled him fully, and with his gasp his channel clenched tightly to me, binding us. I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and filled him. Gon groaned as my come shot into him, and weakly, he turned and kissed the side of my head.

“Killua,” he breathed, and before I could even register what happened, we were toppled on the floor and I was still inside of him. “Killua,” he repeated. I gave a grunt, and he only laughed. “Love,” he breathed, and my face grew hot. “How are you feeling?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I grumbled, holding him closer. God, did he smell good. Gon smiled softly and brought my hand up to kiss it.

“Killua, we’re dating,” he said firmly.

“I agree,” I replied, sighing at the back of his head.

“Can I say…that we’ve been dating this entire time?” Gon asked hesitantly. I looked at the strands of his hair, soaked with sweat, and smiled.

“I wouldn’t say no,” I replied, licking his scalp. Apparently, the Potion gave me the instinct to bathe Gon. “Why?”

“Because I want to get married.”

I almost lurched backwards in surprise. Instead, my eyes snapped open and my ears twitched.

“Begging your pardon?” I asked incredulously. Gon turned his head and gave me a slight glare.

“I said I want to get married. To you,” he said, punctuating his words with a slight squeeze of my hand. I frowned at him.

“No,” I said simply. “We don’t know how it is to actually date each other with both of us knowing it.” When Gon looked to protest I kissed his cheek. “I love you, and I want to take this a little slower.”

“You’re inside me right now. Right after sex,” Gon said flatly. I pinched his stomach as punishment.

“I want to take you out on a date,” I murmured into his shoulder. “You’ve only been on dates with girls before, right? I haven’t even been on a date.” Gon blushed, acknowledging my statement, so I continued. “I want to take you to a restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but definitely more than what we’ve been doing. I want to give you flowers and chocolate. I want to do all that cheesy stuff. And, um, maybe some time after we’ll get married.”

Gon was quiet, but he looked like he was contemplating, and his hand didn’t leave mine. “Okay,” he said finally. “We’ll work backwards.” He leaned back and gave me a light kiss. “But whatever it is you want to do, you have to promise to not make it boring, got it?”

I smiled at him and nodded against his neck, too tired to form words.

* * *

 

Alluka stared at us, gobsmacked, when she realized what had happened.

“Oh, so you’ve reconciled?” Nanika said happily. To my surprise, Gon looked incredibly awkward.

“Y-yeah,” he said, and to my utter satisfaction he rested a hand at the base of his spine. “We…reconciled.”

“We definitely need to work on our Potion,” Alluka said, giving me the stink eye. “It’s not meant for ‘reconciliation.’ It’s meant to just turn people into dogs or cats.”

“Well it worked,” I shot back, smirking at her. “We just got a few more things out of it than we thought.”

Nanika looked between me and Alluka, and then at the arm I had wrapped around Gon for support. Gon shuffled under her gaze, trying to pull up his collar to hide the bites. I had to admit that I got a little too adventurous there.

“Did the tails bother you?” Nanika asked, confused.

“It was perfect, Nanika, just need some minor improvements,” Gon said with a hoarse voice.

“I’m going to take Gon to bed,” I announced. “I think he’s had enough for one day.”

“Oh, no,” Alluka growled. “I’m not leaving you two alone for a second! I don’t know what you’ve done to Gon-chan, but…”

“A little less barbs, Alluka,” I replied and she turned bright red. “And as for you, Nanika…” I turned to my ever confused, slightly scared sister. “A little less pheromones.”

“Killua!” Gon protested, and I gently lifted him into my arms.

Realization dawned into Nanika’s eyes just as Alluka gulped and sputtered for words.

“We’ll be turning in, now,” I said, laughing inwardly at their expressions. “You guys can stay with the spare futons. You know where they are, right?” Both of them nodded. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

And with an embarrassed Gon at my shoulder and two embarrassed sisters behind me, I strode up the stairs towards our room.

“That was…pretty cool, Killua,” Nanika’s voice echoed. I smirked and winked at her from the top of the stairs before carrying Gon inside. Both of their giggles echoed up the stairwell.

I closed the door behind me.

Gon and I needed to take a well-deserved rest.


	2. Cat X And X Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua has to leave on a business trip, leaving poor Gon all alone. Enter Gon's insecurities, which can only be healed with Killua's return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. So long.
> 
> I tried to make the story more bouncy, with Gon's POV, but it was really hard! So I just added some light angst and kind of wrote him how I wanted. BLAH.
> 
> At the same time, there are heavy hints of headcanon in here, so if you don't get anything (or if you spot something completely wrong/terrible) let me know and I'll look at it.

Cat X And X Dog

Two weeks.

Two entire weeks!

Killua says I’m simple-minded, but seriously, the tension is _killing_ me!

Okay, okay, let me explain.

So Killua and I are dating now, right? We’re all lovey-dovey and we’re holding hands and stuff, and he even fed me that one time when I opened my mouth at that restaurant! (It was a fancy restaurant, even though he’d said that we weren’t going to fancy restaurants).

But the minute we come back from our adventures, the second he walks through the door, he stretches and says “I’m tired.” I’m all lubed up, stretched up, and ready to go, but then he just eats the lasagna that I made (I even braided the bread on the side!) and heads upstairs and flomps into bed.

GAAAAAH!

I know that we were going slow. I get that, but we’ve already _had_ sex! This…this is like a punishment! Like taking away something that was already there!

So I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I did. I called the Sarcastic Sisters (Killua came up with the name, not me) and asked them for their Potions again.

“I’m dying over here!” I cried to Nanika. “We haven’t had sex since you left! It’s like we never did in the first place!”

Nanika cooed sympathetically. “I-I can get you the Potions!” she said eagerly, and I felt bad. Nanika was a giver; she gave everyone presents to please them. If I had her do this for me, then I’d be taking advantage of her. And NO ONE is allowed to take advantage of Nanika! Not even me!

“No, it’s okay,” I sighed. “I just wanted to tell you because I need to get these emotions out. I’ll find a way! Thank you for listening.” Nanika was cheerful and enthusiastic for the rest of the call, and I was happy that she was happy.

But the minute the call was over I was as gloomy and depressed as ever.

“Hey!” Ikalgo yelled from the middle of the marsh. “Are ya gonna help me look for this tunnel of yers or not?”

Killua had convinced Ikalgo to join me on my expedition, but at the moment I didn’t even care. I just wanted Killua. Killua looming over me, his electricity crackling everywhere, his eyes soft even though they were sharp, like a cats…

“Ugh I need to get laid!” I yelled into my hands. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“You and Killua had a lover’s tiff?” Ikalgo asked curiously. “That stinks. Killua’s the type to hold a supreme grudge.”

“No, that’s the worst part!” I cried. “I don’t even know why he’s withholding sex from me! We’re dating and he’s all lovey-dovey but then he doesn’t fucking _stick it in me_!”

Yeah, I may have been a teensy bit desperate. I half-expected Ikalgo to lurch back in shock and tell me that it was TMI. Okay, I fully expected it. But instead, he gave a contemplative look.

“You know, I always thought that you were in control when you two went at it,” he mused. I glared at him.

“What does this have to do with anything?” I protested. Ikalgo only smiled at me.

“What I’m sayin’ is…maybe you shouldn’t wait around for Killua to make the first move,” he shrugged. “There’s gonna be all sorts of times when Killua doesn’t do what you want him to do. What if you were the one who took the lead?” And then he whispered, “I thought _you_ topped, anyway.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Like…a pizza topping?”

“What? Pizza?”

“You just said you wanted me to top!”

“No I didn’t!” he exclaimed, even though I _just_ heard him.

“Whatever, I’m not a pizza chef,” I huffed. Ikalgo never made sense. Maybe that’s why he and Killua got along so well. “But I guess that makes sense. I have been waiting for Killua to do something, but I guess if I reaaaaally want it, I should get it myself!”

“Just as long as you, y’know, get consent and everything,” Ikalgo said off-handedly.

“Um…duh!” I shouted at him. “Do you even know how to sex?”

He gave me a withering glance. “I’m a _squid_ ,” he snapped. “I know how to sex _at least_ six more ways than you ever could.”

He had a point.

“Okay, let’s go to the Bog now,” I said.

“Hey, don’t change the subject!”

* * *

 

Dinner tonight was roasted boar with a side of buttered peas and cream potatoes. I drizzled strawberry sauce over the cheesecake, which was a new recipe I was trying.

As a cute cake topper, I put on our golden Robot. Killua insisted that it was mine, but he took way better care of it than I did, so I just considered it his. I once chipped it when I’d fallen from the Tree (Killua hates it when I jump from the Tree) and while I was healing Killua somehow used glue and gold paint (the same exact color and everything) to fix it up.

To this day, he denies that he loves that robot. But sometimes I see him eating boxes and boxes of candy to find his own.

I have an idea about how to get it through to him that it’s his robot, too, but I guess I’ll have to plan thoroughly. Killua’s like that. He likes planned things.

Today’s plan was not about the robot, though. It was about sex. And I knew exactly what to do!

Lately I’ve been sensing Killua’s _Nen_ earlier and earlier. At first, I wouldn’t be able to sense him until I knew he was there, but after that time, I just…began feeling him.

It’s exciting. Exhilarating. I don’t really know how to explain it. The best way to say it would be…like electricity making every hair on my body stand on end, but not in fright. Killua’s _Nen_ is like the softest rope; it can constrict someone strongly, but it can also be a comforting presence. And I react to it pretty strongly.

I felt it again at the base of the tree, reaching out and snaking around the house. Killua began jumping on a couple branches and I smiled, finishing up the strawberry drizzle on the cake and hiding it so he didn’t eat it before dinner.

“Welcome home, Killua!” I called when he was getting closer. It’s weird, but when he hears me, he climbs up even faster. I do the same thing, but with Killua being the “cool” one and all, you would think that he’d just keep going at his own pace.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grunted, his _Nen_ stronger now that he was closer. “I’m home.”

“Dinner’s ready!” I said, slamming the platter on the table. Killua looked at the pig in astonishment.

“You’ve been taking lessons from Menchi,” he remarked. I frowned a little.

“What, you don’t think I could’ve learned it on my own?” I lightly teased.

“I don’t know how you’d get past the measuring cups,” he said, smirking. “If you had six cups of sugar and you had to use a third of your stock in my dish, and half in Ging’s, how many would you have left?”

I didn’t even bother. “I’d have all of them because Ging doesn’t like sugar and I would take yours,” I said with a smirk right back at him. Killua grinned. He took the large knife at his plate and carefully sliced off a piece.

“How was your day with Ikalgo?” he asked casually, handing me my plate and fork. He watched me eat first before taking a bite himself. I didn’t mind because, well, I was used to it. Maybe someday Killua would trust me enough to eat first in my presence, but I didn’t care as long as I got to eat my food.

It also helps to know that I’m a pretty aggressive eater, even as a grown-up, so I guess we both have our strange little quirks!

“It was good, like always,” I said between mouthfuls. “He found this little thing that looks like a nail from a ship. It had an engraving on it, so it must’ve been a pretty expensive ship.”

“A ship? In a Bog?” Killua asked. He ate his first bite and closed his eyes in bliss, making my heart all fuzzy. “But isn’t it enclosed?”

“Yeah. It’s weird right?” I replied, gulping down my pig. “Ikalgo thinks that there might be some vacuum or something down there that causes shipwrecks. I’m dying to explore some more! But it’s so dark in there that I might need a waterproof floodlight or something.”

We continued talking about our day and what we’d discovered. Killua had started a new expedition with a couple of our friends to an abandoned castle up north. Welfin, an Ant, had said that the architecture resembled Gyro’s in NGL, though much older and much more broken. Killua said that it would’ve been impossible had it not been for Gyro’s insignia on the brick, as clear as day.

It was very puzzling, and Killua was going to look into it further before asking Ging about it.

At dessert time, I put _the plan_ to motion.

First, I put on an apron.

“Jeez, it’s too hot,” I complained, taking it off sensually. He didn’t even notice! I pouted. “Luckily I made cheesecake, nice and cool.”

“Wait, _strawberry_ cheesecake?” Killua yelped eagerly. I smiled to myself.

“I thought you were full!” I called back, grinning.

“Not too full for strawberry cheesecake!” he called back, heading into the kitchen with me. Killua loved strawberry cheesecake more than anything, and I had eaten enough of the pig to keep him hungry. I rooted around for the cake in the refrigerator, even though I’d hidden it somewhere else.

“Darn,” I said with a snap of my fingers. “I _just_ put it in here! Where could it have gone?”

I turned and Killua was looking through the cupboards, _not_ my ass.

Damn that man.

“Seriously Gon,” he sighed. “You’re so absent-minded.”

“Well I just wanted to make you a cake before you go off on your expedition again!” I replied crossly. Killua’s expeditions often lasted weeks and just happened to provide the perfect cover for the Plan.

“That has nothing to do with you being absent-minded.”

“That has everything to do with shut your face.”

Killua laughed and turned to hug me. I felt his lips brush against my neck. Maybe now?

But he pulled away and kissed my forehead before resuming his search.

“I want to stay with you all day. Every day,” he murmured, his _Nen_ making crackles down my spine. “I want to explore with you forever. But we’re different types of Hunter. You are an Explorer Hunter. I’m not exploring new things, just digging up old ones.”

I could tell that Killua was really stressed out about this. Which made me feel bad because I was stressed out about something else entirely.

“Killua,” I sighed. “You never need to explain that to me. I’m…in love with you, not because of your Hunter class, and certainly not because we see each other so few times. But you are always there for me, and you always let me in, even though it’s hard for you.”

I moved the pepper grinder stubbornly next to the salt shaker. Killua liked keeping things in alphabetical order, and I couldn’t stand it, frankly. Pepper belonged next to salt, not paprika!

Normally, Killua would grumble about it, but I could tell by his _Nen_ that my words caught him off-guard.

“Gon…”

“It’s true,” I blurted. “I mean. I hope you know that it’s true. I like being together. But I was talking with Leorio and he said that everyone needed space sometime or another. I don’t mind, er…”

Killua didn’t like being mushy, but screw it, I did.

I took a breath and continued. “I don’t mind as long as you come back to me.”

He was still. I think I broke him.

Before anything could really happen, Ikalgo suddenly flounced in with urgency. “Hey, Gon!” he yelled. “You were right! There’s a huge whirlpool in the Bog and I think it leads to whatever caused that shipwreck in the first place.”

The magic was shattered, and a new one took place. “Whirlpool?” I exclaimed.

“Shipwreck?” Killua said contemplatively. We both looked at each other.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

I could hold my breath for a long time in the Bog, but Killua could not, so I gave him some of my  _Nen_ .

“It was kind of sudden,” Ikalgo chattered. “One minute I was exploring the inky depths of the ocean and the next there’s this strong current pushing me away!”

“Current?” I asked. “I thought you said this was a whirlpool.”

“Yeah, well,” Ikalgo grumbled. “It was a current for about ten minutes before it decided to reverse and, presto, whirlpool.”

Killua didn’t say anything. I hoped it was because he was focused on breathing. I knew that it wasn’t.

Why did I have to go and change everything? We were perfectly fine before I opened my big mouth and spilled my guts to him.

“So we wait for it to reverse?” I asked.

“Are you stupid?” Ikalgo snapped. “You’ll break under the pressure of water! Don’t even think about it!”

“I can handle it!” I laughed. “Ikalgo, remember that I’ve got _Nen_!”

“No, you don’t,” Killua said calmly. “You’re tied to the Tree, remember?” I looked over at him. He’d barely spoken on the walk here. “I’ll go. I’ve got the manpower. And anyways, I can zap my enemies much easier in water.”

Enemies? Killua hadn’t mentioned any enemies…

Ikalgo nodded like he knew what the hell Killua was talking about. “Yeah, that makes sense. You go on ahead. Gon and I can look around for some more hints.”

Killua glanced at me. He knew just how much I hated this plan.

But that look clearly meant “you aren’t going come hell or high water.” There was no leeway here.

What made me really mad was that we were switching roles. I’m usually the one who goes off and looks for new things. Killua’s the one who stays behind and gathers information about the wreckages and stuff.

Needless to say, I was _not_ happy.

Killua turned to the whirlpool. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get back, Gon,” he promised as if I wasn’t ready to skin his hide. “And…”

He didn’t say anything, just gave me a meaningful glance. I bit my inner lip, trying not to let my anger show. He was leaving again, and that much I understood. What I didn’t understand was why I couldn’t go with him this time, on _my_ quest.

But I sighed. And I smiled.

“Hurry back, okay?” I relented. “And we’ll have that cheesecake.”

* * *

“Gon-chaaan,” Alluka sighed. “I miss Brother!”

“I know,” I said. “But he’ll come back. He’s out exploring right now.”

“I thought you missed him too!” she accused. I could hear Nanika shush her from the other phone.

“Of course he misses him, Sis,” she chided. “They were going to have cheesecake before Killua decided that he wanted to take Gon’s job.”

Nanika was really something. She said things in a light whispery voice, but her words were really effective.

“Yeah, but he’s been gone awhile,” Alluka huffed. And I knew that. I knew that Killua could usually finish his missions in three weeks, tops, but it had been two months. It was obvious that whatever he was up against was something massive.

Or…

Or he could just be avoiding me. But I wasn’t weak. If he was avoiding me, then I understood. I’d laid a lot of thoughts out in the open for him, and though Killua was a good thinker, I was very raw, and it was hard to think with raw people.

“Gon-chan, you aren’t too lonely are you?” Alluka asked softly. I realized I hadn’t spoken in a while.

“I’m fine,” I said honestly, and I was. “Ikalgo and I found some interesting pieces of information. I’m running it by Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika is actually very interested, because it might have to do with some of the Spiders.”

“I thought they were all dead?” Alluka asked.

“They are,” Nanika replied to her. “Remember? They left a lot of treasures behind, and Kurapika wants to donate them to the cause against Blacklist _Nen_ users.”

“How do you know all this?” Alluka demanded.

“I _remember_ ,” Nanika chided back.

“You two,” I laughed. “You’re in the same house! Alluka, if you called me as often as Nanika did, you’d probably know all of this too.”

Alluka grumbled, and the conversation continued on.

At the end, both of the Sarcastic Sisters vowed to call me again.

“And let us know…you know,” Alluka said.

“If he returns. Got it!” I chirped cheerfully.

“No, she means…” Nanika corrected. “If you want the potions again.”

I paused for a moment. “Okay, but I don’t think so.”

“Huh?” they both exclaimed. I smiled at their surprise.

“I’d be happy to test out your potions, but I don’t want to test them for my own purposes,” I confessed. “Alluka, Nanika, you two are important to me. If I used your potions for my reasons, I’d be a terrible big brother!”

That had just slipped out. Never before had I referred to myself as their big brother, even casually. I had never wanted to take that role from Killua, and there I went saying things like this.

They were quiet on the other line. I immediately regretted my words. Killua had also been quiet when I’d said things like this.

Dammit Gon! You’re just too raw!

But then… “Gon,” Alluka began.

“Brother,” Nanika sighed happily. And that was all the relief I needed before my grin threatened to split my entire face.

“I think you’ve made Nanika really happy,” Alluka laughed. I smiled, but for some reason I couldn’t say any words. “You’ve made me really happy too.”

“I…”

We didn’t say much more. It was enough just to know that they were on the other line.

* * *

The cheesecake had expired after five months of not eating. I had tossed it two days ago and promptly made a new one.

The Tree hadn’t been growing as much in these past five months. I figured it was because Killua’s _Nen_ had supported us more than I’d known.

Sometimes, though, I wish the Tree would grow faster. It was vulnerable now, as a small sprout, but someday it would have a shadow stretching for miles into the night of the other hemisphere. At the point when the tip of its tallest branch touched the night shadows of the other hemisphere would be the point where I left the Tree to fend for itself, and it knew it too. There were less mysteries surrounding it every day.

Ikalgo had left a while ago, claiming that Meleoron and Palm had needed him for something. I asked him for what, and he didn’t answer.

More and more, I felt sorry for Mito-san. Though she never craved adventure like me or Ging did, it still must have been hard being alone. Especially knowing that if she asked for me to come back, I would in a heartbeat.

Especially knowing that she couldn’t ask that of me, just like I couldn’t ask that of anyone.

It was easy when I had my own adventures, but after discovering the fifth treasure trove of the Spiders, Kurapika and Leorio only stayed for a week longer. I played with little Eruk and marveled at how his eyes turned red whenever we kept him from having his toy. He looked remarkably like Kurapika, but his hair was black and happened to be Kurapika’s favorite feature.

“He’s very hotheaded,” Kurapika said lovingly, glancing at the snoring Leorio on the couch. “Like his father.”

“You mean ‘mother?’” I ventured. Kurapika looked at me, startled.

“How did you know that it was Leorio who carried?” he asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. “He’s got another one in there. You see how much he’s sleeping?”

Talk about godfather of the year! Kurapika and Leorio were both excited and chagrined, but it made for a hilarious display.

“You sure you’re alright?” Leorio asked me. He was every bit the doctor in his role.

“I’m fine,” I reassured. “Killua will be back anytime now. And I’ve got tons of things to explore!” I went on to tell them about the burrow ants that had begun their colony in the Tree. The Tree had relayed this to me, and I told it that as long as it was okay with their stay, they could live inside.

But usually when we parted ways, we both branched in different directions. This time, I was being left behind. It left a hole in my heart in ways I hadn’t imagined.

That had been a month ago. I stared at the newly made cheesecake in my freezer.

I closed my eyes. I would wait for Killua. But not forever.

* * *

I woke up to a strawberry flavored kiss.

“Mh…”

There was a hand between my legs. A familiar hand. One I’ve felt on me a million times.

I couldn’t wake up. I felt supremely exhausted, as if my body had run a marathon.

At the same time, I felt so peaceful. And aroused. All at the same time. It was overwhelming, but brilliant. My heart was pounding as I openly drank the sensations in.

There was a taste, bitter and salty, in the back of his mouth. I tongued around a bit, familiarizing myself to it, but I couldn’t quite place it.

That was when my nose kicked into play and I smelled what I usually smelled at the loneliest of nights. My cock felt firm, but somewhat chafed. It didn’t take me long to realize why.

I huffed out a gasp as the mouth moved towards my neck, nipping my jaw along the way. It was winter and the crisp breeze carried with it the scent of pine needles and campfires. Or maybe that was just the man in front of me, who seemed like he dashed over here as soon as he could.

I felt the electricity jump between us, metaphorically and literally. I thought of Palm’s trashy romance novels, because that was exactly how I felt.

Overwhelmed. Aroused. Just… _hot_.

My Nen suddenly flared around us. I wrapped my arms around him as that hand pressed down cruelly between my legs.

“I…already came…” I accused. “You…made me come while sleeping…”

“ _You_.”

It was feral, as if he was a cat again and drugged up on hormones. I slowly blinked my eyes open, tired beyond belief but slowly building up my arousal.

It was Killua. Beautiful, manic, intense Killua.

“I can’t-” he began, leaning down to press a kiss to my collarbone. “Oh, Gon…”

“Mm…”

I was a complete hornball. Killua really had me wrapped around his finger.

Okay. Literally and metaphorically.

“Oof,” I protested as he gently rolled his finger around. The scent of pine needles came from the small jar of scented oil next to my head, steadily leaking into the sheets. “Killua, you’re making a mess.”

He grunted and added another finger, making me flinch. “You’re so tight,” he groaned.

“What did you expect?” I breathed back. But I struggled to keep my thoughts in order. His actions greatly distracted any train of thought, but I wasn’t very smart to begin with, so I decided to forfeit the mind battle.

“I expected you to find me.”

That halted me.

“No,” I said firmly, shaking my head. “You had to leave. I had to stay.”

Killua looked up at me. “It was hell without you.”

He looked…unstable. His eyes were ringed with dark shadows and his cheeks were sunken in, as if he hadn’t had enough to eat. I recognized the look immediately; his “switch” was turned on.

“It _was_ hell,” I bit back, and a little bit of hurt found its way into my voice. “But we wouldn’t be us if we were codependent.” Killua bowed his head against my shoulder and I nuzzled his cheek.

“I am.”

“What?” I asked.

“ _I am_ ,” he repeated, punctuating his words with a stroke against my walls. I inhaled sharply as he grazed past the spot. “I am codependent. I need you.”

I smiled, but it wavered. “I’m stuck here.”

“Then so am I.”

And that was it. He said it with the expectation that he would be fought. But I could see the determination in Killua’s eyes, determination that said that he wouldn’t run, not for the world, and that he would stay planted where I was if I was planted.

“The Tree…” I began.

“Hasn’t grown all that much,” he finished. “Which means you missed me.”

My face burned. “More than anything, duh.”

Killua frowned. “I shouldn’t have left.”

“No,” I shook my head. “You should have left. But you should have returned sooner.” My eyes burned. “You are not like Ging. I can be without Ging, but _you_?”

He kissed my ear and tugged at my groin with his other hand. “So you _are_ codependent.”

“So you _are_ a jerk,” I mimicked. Killua paused and stared, and slowly his tense framed relaxed and he managed a trembling smile.

He moved down and I gasped at the cold air on my front. Minutes later, I was gasping for an entirely different reason.

“Unh, mmf,” I grunted, feeling his mouth surround my cock. My eyes were watering. I was so aroused, but still so unsatisfied with his responses! He can’t come here and pretend like nothing’s happened!

Killua spread his fingers and I slowly found myself becoming undone. He was vicious, taking more of me in his mouth as if he couldn’t get enough. But I knew that he wasn’t ready for all of it (this is only our second time, sheesh Killua!) and so I pushed his head back.

“Killua, stop,” I tried to say, but my voice kept cracking so it sounded more like “sto-o-op.” Like some porn movie. And, well, _that_ got him going.

“Your _Nen_ ,” he gulped. “It was already so aroused. I couldn’t…I couldn’t control myself.” He was struggling to get the words out. I clenched my teeth to hold my orgasm back as his fingers pressed insistently on my prostate.

“Yeah, sure, blame it on the _Nen_ ,” I grumbled. He gave another smile and pulled his fingers out of my ass before thrusting them in again.

“You have another hole, you know,” he murmured, brushing his thumb against it. I shivered. Yes, I knew I did. Ging had told me who, or _what_ , my “mother” was on top of a tree similar to this.

I lolled my head as Killua found his previous spot on my neck. “It’s ‘cause I’m half Queen Ant,” I hummed. “I’ve told you this.”

“But you’ll only have _one mate_ ,” Killua said intensely. “And that is me.”

My hand flew to my cock and pinched the tip. “Oh god, Killua.”

“About to come? Do it,” he demanded, brushing off my hand and replacing it with his own. “I want to see your face, Gon. Not like last time.”

I was too busy moaning. It only took a few strokes and my head was floating far above us, far above the tip of the tree. My mouth was wide open and an unbelievably high moan was coming out of it that I couldn’t believe was my own. I’d missed this feeling, and it was all the hotter with Killua’s hand around my cock and his mouth on my neck when I came back down.

He was trembling. I barely had the energy to look over at his ear when he suddenly pushed himself up and took off his pants.

I’d never seen Killua’s face so red. His lips were pinched in a pout and his eyes were unseeing.

“You’re driving me insane,” he complained.

“You’re doing all the work,” I croaked, still coming back from my high. “I’m just laying here and reaping the benefits.”

“Your _Nen_ , your body,” he growled, spreading my thighs wide. “ _You_. You’re so…fucking… _pliant_.” His breath ghosted over my lips and he gave a smacking kiss. “All mine.”

My cock began twitching in interest at his words and the taste of my cum still in his mouth. “I can’t believe you sucked me off while I was asleep,” I complained.

He smirked. “You’re a vivid sleeper,” he laughed. “I could probably fuck you in your sleep over and over again and you’d wake up, confused…” I heard slicking sounds from where he was lubing up his cock, “…and aroused beyond belief, because I’d fill you up, and your hole would miss the ghost feeling of me inside you.”

I gave a high, squeaky hum. And that was totally involuntary.

Killua’s eyes lit up. “You’re kidding, you’re actually into that?” he laughed, placing his hands on my hips.

I huffed. “You talked it up.”

“You still like the idea.”

And I did. The thought of Killua pounding me awake, or even subconsciously feeling him inside me in my sleep, was all I needed to bring myself back to arousal.

“ _Aah_ , Killua,” I breathed.

“Yeah honey, yeah,” he replied raggedly. “Gon, I’m never leaving you again.”

“Don’t say that,” I huffed, bringing my hands on his bare shoulders and pulling his face to me. “You can leave all you like. Just come back, okay?”

Killua groaned as he sank in. I was quiet, but not because it didn’t feel amazing.

It was because I couldn’t stop watching him.

His bangs were matted with sweat and stuck to his face in little, pointy clumps. His breaths were sporadic, filled with arousal, and shocked as if he couldn’t believe he was here, doing this with me. I knew I couldn’t believe it.

But most of all it was his eyes. They were half open, looking at my chin, because we both knew that if we stared into each other’s eyes that we wouldn’t last. His eyelids squeezed shut as he pushed the tip into my body.

“Mmm, ah, Killua, Ki-” I gasped. The feeling of his firm flesh guiding itself inside was surreal. He was slow and it was painful, but I had practiced enough that I quickly adjusted.

The thrilling part was that he was here, with me, doing this. I felt like it was some kind of dream, because there was no way that he could be real.

“I’ve got you, I’ve, _ugh_ , got you,” Killua groaned as he slowly filled me up. I was a mess of crying out his name and shivering as his heat finally reached the end.

“Don’t you leave me after this,” I grunted, twining my arms harder across his back. “Because I’ll follow you. And I don’t care if my _Nen_ doesn’t reach.”

He smiled against my neck, but it was trembling. He was holding back. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Empty words. He knew that I could take care of myself.

But all the same, the concern was there. He couldn’t help it. And my heart warmed because, even though it was all he could offer, he cared without bounds.

For this moment, Killua had let me in.

So I returned the favor.

My head fell back as he pulled out and pushed harshly in again, and again. There was love, a warm, melted feeling that stuck us together. A feeling I’d missed.

It was hard to think while being fucked. I couldn’t even remember how it was like the last time.

Dizzying. Killua’s strong arms clamped my hips down, allowing him to move at a set rhythm.

“Hot,” he choked, moving faster. I couldn’t take the sensations and his voice without losing my sanity. “Gon, you’re so…” I lurched up when he managed to reach a certain rhythm. He immediately used one hand to wrap around my back and _hold me up._

“Killuaaaa.”

“Relax, I’m searching for it,” he said huskily, and damn if that didn’t just go straight to my cock. I had a hard time holding back the way he was clenching his teeth and focusing solely on plowing into me. I was hardly what you would call patient, so I slowly wrapped my legs around Killua’s hips and…

 _Clenched_.

He let out a grunt and immediately, whatever he’d been trying to do was lost. Killua loomed over me, and his switch was most definitely “on.”

“Sneaky,” he said darkly. “Haven’t been with you in months, almost a year, and you want to rush things?”

I couldn’t even speak. Every shred of my being was trying to hold my orgasm back. Killua was a hard, heavy heat inside of me, but with his switch on, he had all the control in the world.

“Let me show you how ruthless I can be,” he growled, and without any further distractions he began to thrust.

It was a brutal pace he set. Both of his hands were at my hips with a grip tight enough to bruise.

“Killua-a-a-ah!” I screamed as he pierced my very depths. He moved slightly and suddenly he was pounding against my prostate. “AH!”

“I can’t wait,” he said calmly, though he was bucking in a frenzy. “Until I can find your spot without having to root around.”

The bastard couldn’t even catch a breath! I kept my trembling hand pinched around my dick, but with another couple thrusts I had to fall back and cum.

Killua didn’t even pause in his rhythm. He waited until I was done, and when I gave the final groan of satisfaction he wrapped his calloused hand around my limp cock.

“Nooo…” I whined. “Not again…”

He ignored me and began to pump lightly. The lube in his hand helped greatly, but it was still painful.

“Give me…a few minutes,” I begged. “Killua…”

But I knew better. Killua wasn’t listening. He suddenly pulled out roughly, flipped me over, and made me balance on my hands and knees.

“You were a dog last time, right?” he chuckled. “This time, put your hands on the bedframe. I want to fuck you as hard as I can with some leverage.”

If I wasn’t hard before, I was certainly hard now. I obediently clenched my fists around the iron bar at the head of our bed, praying that Killua wouldn’t be long. My hole was sharply entered, then, and I moaned as Killua took a hold of my ass.

This time, the bed rocked even harder. I watched as the frame knocked into the wall repeatedly, shaking one of the books off from the bookshelf next to Killua’s side of the bed.

The pain in my ass was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure as my sloppy entrance appreciatively clung to Killua’s shape. He gave out harsh exhales through his nose, evidence of his fatigue, but also evidence of his determination.

“Mm, mph! Ohhhh KilluaaaaAAA!” I began to yell as he sped up. There was no longer a rhythm and I turned to see that his head was bracing itself for the upcoming orgasm.

Finally, he buried himself to the hilt and roared as he spent his cum deep within me. It was hot, hotter than it seemed last time. His sharp nails pierced my skin unintentionally, though I knew they would leave deep wounds.

“Gon.”

He slid off of me and I realized that I had no energy. Before I could collapse onto the bed, he helped me down and pressed me to the front of his body.

“Let me help.”

His voice was tired, but even still he wrapped a warm hand around my dick and gave me a few tugs to a weak orgasm. I shivered appreciatively as he brought his hand back up and wiped it on the already dirty sheets. We’d have to clean the mess tomorrow, but for now I was comfortable and warm in his arms.

* * *

“The cheesecake was delicious,” was the first thing I heard in the morning when I came downstairs.

Killua let out a large sigh and rubbed his belly appreciatively. With a glance and a smirk he yanked me down over his lap and buried his face in my shoulder.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. I smiled tiredly, but it immediately fell off. I was still a little annoyed at him for waking me up, giving me mind-blowing sex, then falling asleep again. After all this time of me trying to seduce him, it took nearly a year of absence for him to build up enough of a libido to fuck me into submission.

And of course I was sorer than Hisoka after an acupuncture session with Illumi, so Killua’s rough treatment was severely unappreciated.

“I’m going to lie down and never get up,” I groaned.

“Mm,” Killua purred. I scratched his head gently and he melted on my shoulder. “Missed you so much.”

“What happened?” I asked, fidgeting on his lap.

He sensed my discomfort and gently laid me down on the couch. I thought he hadn’t heard me when he walked out of the room, but he returned with some balm and sat down at the foot of the couch.

“The castle was severely booby-trapped,” he began, warming the balm with his hands. I was still shirtless, so he began at my lower back. “We lost a lot of people. Some pretty good Hunters, too. There were many ghosts too.”

“Ghosts don’t exist,” I scoffed.

Killua smiled warmly, rubbing over my butt. “You’re right. They weren’t ghosts, per se, but they were strange creatures who couldn’t be touched.”

The conversation continued and I dozed lightly, hearing Killua’s voice. Soon enough, I couldn’t keep myself awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

* * *

It was later, when I felt better and had some food in me, that Killua told me the hellish part of his journey.

“Firstly, I realized how dependent I’d become on your cooking,” he sighed. “My stomach would growl and I would be craving one of your butter biscuits or cherry pie. But later on, I just missed your laughter. Actually, that was one of the main things.”

He gave me a meaningful glance and I flushed. I still hadn’t laughed yet in the short time he’d been back.

“It sounds stupid, but sometimes I would wake up and just…” he waved his hand in the air. “I wouldn’t be happy. And each time it was because I expected to be woken up next to you, like usual.”

My chest warmed. How could I tell him that I felt the same way? After a time, I’d come to accept that Killua wasn’t there, but the days where I expected him to be there were terrible.

“I always made more than I could eat by myself,” I confessed quietly. Killua’s arm tightened around me and he rubbed his nose against my head as an apology. “And it still hasn’t stopped. I had a ton of leftovers by the time I finished the first week, but it worked out because some days I just didn’t have the energy to cook anything.”

“Not to mention the sexual frustration.”

I stiffened.

“Yeah.”

He looked at me with interest.

“So you felt it, too?”

All of my thoughts whooshed out of me, and I just opened my mouth and said whatever popped back into my mind.

“Every day, even before you left, I wanted you to take me,” I said honestly. Killua’s face burned red; I could sense it. But I wasn’t going to stop. Even if he left the first time I was honest, I wasn’t going to stop. “A week after the first time, I still wanted you to be with me. I didn’t know if you felt the same, or if you wanted to wait, or if you just didn’t care about the physical aspect of our relationship.”

“Gon…”

“But it’s there,” I finished. “I love giving you my body. Just as much as I love giving you my love.”

“Gon,” he sighed. “I was overwhelmed.”

I stopped.

He smiled at me, though, which made me feel a little less bad. “You have no idea how much I wanted you. But it’s hard, sometimes, when you realize that you’re not quite ready to give everything.”

Killua suddenly lifted me up and kissed me. “Come on.”

He carried me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

After rooting around in the fridge, he pulled out a dish that I’d made only 2 days ago. “What’s this?” he asked.

I was confused. “It’s a black bean quesadilla with some mango salsa and lime glaze. You might want to toast –”

Killua picked off a slice and took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully before gulping it down. “It tastes like heaven,” he sighed.

“Killua! You’re supposed to toast it!” I cried, gingerly getting off the counter. “Here, let me…”

“Ah-ah!” he teased, raising the tray with his Nen and setting it on the top cupboard. “You just want some of my food!”

“It’s not yours if I cooked it!” I snapped playfully. I began to use my own Nen when his next words stopped me.

“It’s mine because I took the first bite,” he replied casually. I stared at him, jaw agape, and the bastard only pulled down another slice and chewed blissfully.

“You did,” I choked, and when he looked at me, I was smiling so wide I could feel my cheeks strain. “And they’re yours.”

Killua smiled and crushed me to him. Without warning, possibly from the weirdness of it all, I began to laugh. It bubbled up inside me and gathered energy until I was wrapping myself all around Killua and laughing my head off, making him laugh too. And finally, I could feel the Tree strengthen its energy and laugh as well.

We were home at last.


End file.
